Goodbye John
by Oreo89521
Summary: This is a new twist for the end of season 2. Hope you enjoy.


"Goodbye John" Sherlock managed to slip off his lips before he went diving for his death. John stood in the spot, ordered by Sherlock he had to stand and he watched as Sherlock fell and landed dead on the sidewalk below.

2 years later.

John stood up the table he sat at with "I just can't it, anymore, all the pain it's just not worth it, he's really gone and I never got to tell him my true feelings. He flung his plate of food and ran out the door so quick Ms. Hudson hadn't even had a chance to process what John had just told her. John ran up the street until he reached the building Sherlock had plunged to his death from. Tears of anger and sorrow dripped down Johns face. His face and body hair were way overgrown. His eyes were droopy and red and he seemed to have taken his toile and ate to reduce he pain in his lonely heart. Johns cut arms were the worst, the saddest part, if Sherlock had seen him he would have noticed and surprisingly he would have actually helped John. But Sherlock was dead and all John wanted was to be with Sherlock and to escape his world of pain. John walked up the stairs Sherlock went up, thinking of him and each step lead to him crying even more. John got up to the top of the roof. He walked over and placed his feet where Sherlock's were before he did it. But what John was unaware of was that Sherlock wasn't dead at all. He was walked down the street, and would soon see John, unless it is too late of course. John, lifted his leg up and he fell right where Sherlock fell two years before. Sherlock who now was walking down that street heard screeches of pain. Well Sherlock thought if on my way to see John there's a murder, I might as well stop and investigate either way I will still get to John before the sun sets. If only Sherlock knew just how much sooner he would see John by investigating a murder. Sherlock ran towards the screams and cries of the town's people. He was bursting with excitement he couldn't wait his first murder in two years. His face lit up with joy and pure excitement until the closer he got to the victim. At first he thought it couldn't be, but then he remembered how his eyes never lie to him, and he obviously wasn't drugged. Sherlock stood in horror, his mouth hung open as he stood in front of John or what use to be John. His body was limp and ever so dead, and Sherlock continued to stand in shock, with the occasional tear drop down his ever so beautiful face. Suddenly Sherlock appeared glancing over the ledge. Moriarty lay silently blood, gushed over the cement roof top. Sherlock realized he was still on the phone with John "Sherlock (John said) I am coming up right this instant and I'm taking you don't from that dreadful rooftop. Sherlock's phone vibrated in his hand "Games still on, this was mighty fun, don't worry I haven't risen from the dead yet Sherlock, look at the man on the floor, well look even closer, he's not me. Hope to play again soon, my darling best wishes Moriarty." John rushed over to Sherlock, he reached for his hand, lead him away from the ledge. John's hands started to sweat Sherlock noticed. Whatever could possibly be wrong, he must be worried anxio- but before Sherlock could even finish his thought, John reached for Sherlock's waist and pulled him in. Even so close to completely touching, but not quite, John lifted his left arm up and placed it behinds Sherlock's head, and pulled him in and kissed him. John's heart began to race. His body tingled in the best possible way. For him John Watson was in love, not just in love, in love with Sherlock Holmes, and he just couldn't resist kissing him. But what John didn't realize was the he was in a trance, a love trance. His brain could only focus on Sherlock, and for that minute Shamrock's mind couldn't seem to function at all either. His heart was saying one thing his body said another, poor sweet Sherlock didn't know what to think. That is how neither of them realized that they were appearing closer and closer to the edge, each second they spent kissing. Until it was too late and both John and Sherlock, were falling, to their graves. But right before they landed Sherlock reached for John's hand, and they fell to their death together.


End file.
